Un angel con las alas rotas
by Chic vampire
Summary: "Hijo, Bella es un ángel... pero con las alas rotas" La verdad duele. No creo posible ser un ángel pero si lo fuera, definitivamente tendría las alas deshechas y negras por tanto odio y resentimiento.


_"Un __ángel con las alas rotas"_

Bella llora

Bella odia

Bella finge

Bella sufre

Entonces, ¿por qué Bella es considerada la mejor niña de Forks?.

Todo es apariencia, pura apariencia.

Bella obtiene buenas calificaciones porque estudia cada vez más y se esfuerza de igual forma pero nadie cuenta que Bella a penas prueba bocado y que toma laxantes religiosamente.

Bella tiene un novio, James. Ella parece feliz pero nadie cuenta que la daña en alma cada vez que la engaña o que la insulta.

Tampoco nadie cuenta que Bella a diario se pasa las filudas cuchillas de la tijera lentamente por todo su cuerpo deseando clavarlas en ella. Quiere hacerse daño pero no puede. Desea morir pero hay algo que la detiene, el amor. El amor infinitivo que tiene hacia su madre y el amor que le tiene Edward.

Bella ama

Bella envidia

Bella se ve al espejo y se asquea por su imagen. No solo se odia a si misma sino también a los demás.

Pero Bella solo es una víctima más del maltrato.

**Llora**

Son las 3 de la mañana y Bella oye la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

Se cubre con las sabanas y cierra con fuerzas los ojos.

Tiembla y ruega porque no venga borracho, de nuevo.

Por minutos el silencio se vuelve aterrador.

Lo que sucede a continuación es conocido, los pasos pesados de las escaleras, la puerta que se abre rápidamente, los golpes, los gritos y el llanto; no los de ella, sino los de su madre.

Parece que con cada golpe es Bella la que** llora **con más fuerza.

A cada insulto Bella cierra con fuerzas los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas salgan pero no puede contenerlas por mucho tiempo y cuando piensa que no puede haber más, para su desgracia todavía falta muchísimo más.

Dicen que después de la tormenta sigue la calma pero para Bella hay otra tormenta en su interior dando batalla.

**Odia**

Baja las escaleras, toma su bolso y revisa por última vez su imagen en la ventana asqueada como de costumbre. Pero no solo se ve ella, ve a su madre bajando lentamente las escaleras con su bata melón de dormir. Bella voltea y la mira.

Renne se acerca y abraza a su hija pero Bella no puede evitar ver sus moretones, uno en el ojo, otros dos en el brazo y uno al costado de sus delgados labios.

"Ve con Dios" le dice y le da la bendición.

Bella lo **odia** demasiado.

El destruyo sus vidas y lo peor era que no podía escapar, existe ese sentimiento que te ata al agresor. Lo odia a tal punto de querer matarlo. Si hay hombres que merecen morir, Charlie Swan era definitivamente uno de ellos.

Bella cierra la puerta y va caminando hacia el colegio. Revisa su reloj, va a tiempo. Sigue caminando hasta que se da cuenta que un auto negro se detiene al costado de ella.

"Amor, sube" le dice James. Bella se queda muda y lo mira fijamente, se ve dulce y cariñoso pero es también una basura que merece la muerte.

**Finge**

Dudar es un lujo que Bella no puede permitirse. Además Bella es, ¿cómo decirlo?, camaleónica.

Sonríe y entra al auto. James se acerca y por reflejo Bella se aleja.

"Acércate, zorra"

Bella se acerca con una mirada dolida y la estampa sus labios sobre los de ella. Luego él se separa bruscamente y empieza manejar.

"Cuídate bebe" le dice a Bella cuando esta se baja del carro.

"Tú también amor" le responde Bella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Varias compañeras la saludan y ella** finge **estar feliz.

"¿Que tal tu cita con James?" le pregunta Jessica. Bella sonríe y dice "Excelente, me llevo al cine y luego fuimos a comer, había separado una mesa exclusiva para nosotros y al final me regalo un par de aretes" pudo ver la envidia en el rostro de Jessica.

"¿Vamos a Seattle el viernes?" pregunta Ángela en la clase de historia.

"Claro, de paso me compro un vestido para la fiesta Lesly"

Se acerca Lauren con los ojos rojos e hinchados. "Chicas, Roger me engaño con Tanya" dice. La mitad de Forks sabia eso pero Lauren fue la estúpida que cayó en las manos de Roger. Bella guarda sus pensamientos y **finge** que le interesa. Todas la consuelan hasta que deja de botar sus malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Bella llega a su casillero y saca un par de libros y revisa su celular, camina lentamente hacia el laboratorio de ciencia no sin antes toparse con la psicóloga del instituto, Esme Cullen.

"¿Como estas?" Bella entiende perfectamente el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

"Muy bien, ¿qué tal el Doctor Cullen?" pregunta ella sonriéndole.

Bella **finge** estar bien.

**Envidia**

Llega la hora del almuerzo. Bella agarra una fuente, la llena de comida que no piensa probar y se sienta con Jessica, Lauren, Bill, Ángela y tres más que no conoce. Inmediatamente fija su vista en la mesa de los Cullen.

Rosalie Cullen, ¿es justo que tanta belleza está encerrada en una sola persona?

Alice Cullen sonríe mientras ve a su novio,Jasper Hale, acercándose para luego darle un casto beso en los labios, ¿por qué ella si tenía un novio que la quería de verdad?

Como si el cuadro no estuviera completo, llega Emmett McCarthy y Edward Cullen. Casi al mismo tiempo pasa Esme y todos la saludan, ¿por qué ellos son felices y yo no? se pregunta Bella. Tienen una familia perfecta mientras Bella hace todo lo posible por huir de la suya.

Ellos lo tienen todo y Bella nada. ¿Por qué?

Bella **envidia** la felicidad de los demás.

**Ama**

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Gentil, educado y endemoniadamente atractivo.

Y a parte de todas sus virtudes, él era el único que sabía del infierno que vivía Bella y el único con quien ella se sentía segura y protegida. Podría hacer todo si Edward estuviera a su lado.

El la mira fijamente a través de toda la cafetería y ella solo se atreve a sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos. El baja la mirada hacia el plato de Bella y dice, moviendo sus labios, "Come"; definitivamente no había secretos de Bella que Edward no supiera ya.

Ella se pierde en sus ojos verdes y sin saberlo se mete a la boca un pedazo de sandwich. Suena el timbre y cuando Bella se da cuenta de lo que había hecho, corre a su casillero y luego al baño. Calcula, quedaban 4 horas de clase y las pastillas hacían efecto a las 6 horas, sobrado llegaba a su casa.

Sale del baño y se topa con esos ojos verdes, "Bella debes comer, estas demasiado delgada" le dice Edward, "Estoy bien" le contesta ella avanzado. "Puedes engañar a todos, menos a ti misma" Bella se detiene y voltea, "Lo importante es que los demás se lo crean" sonríe falsamente y la pena no abandona sus ojos. Avanza hacia el salón y entra, no sin antes ver de nuevo a Edward, quien está parado viéndola a los ojos directamente.

Bella **ama** a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el es dueño de lo que queda de su corazón.

**Sufre**

Tira su bolso en su cama. Se cambia y abre uno de sus libros de lectura. Renne no está, eso significa que no tendrá que botar la comida hoy. Entonces, en ese preciso instante, ve la tijera, mango negro y unas cuchillas afiladas. Se levanta y como si fuera por magnetismo se acerca a la tijera. Lentamente se la pasa por los brazos y **sufre** demasiado por no podérselas clavar y acabar con su sufrimiento de una buena vez. La aprieta cada vez más y cuando va a dar la estocada final suena el móvil. Contesta, "Bella, ¿ya estás en casa?" pregunta Renne, "Si" se limita a contestar sin despegar la vista de las tijeras, "¿Ya comiste?" pregunta Renne, por un solo instante Bella, no se acordaba si había comida, en realidad no se acordaba de algo anterior a las tijeras, se forma un silencio hasta que se acuerda que su mama estaba en el teléfono "Si, me freí pescado" contesta Bella, "Ok, hija. Cuídate y estudia mucho" y sin esperar respuesta de su hija, colgó. Bella fija la mirada de nuevo en la tijera, avanza rápidamente y la guarda y no se acuerda que estaba haciendo antes de que llamaran entonces se echa a dormir.

**Decide**

Bella llega a la casa de Ángela con sus bolsas de vestidos.

Ángela parloteaba sobre su cita con Ben mientras Bella trataba de recordar cuál era el vestido que ella había comprado. Tiro las bolsas a la cama y por un momento se sintió tan cansada que se hecho sobre todo mientras Ángela seguía hablando en el baño. Luego no supo nada hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" pregunto tratando de asimilar su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? por un momento se asusto pero se tranquilizo cuando vio a Ángela a lado suyo.

"¿Isabella Swan?" preguntaron por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"Ella habla"

"La llamamos para avisarle que la señora Renne Swan está hospitalizada" !Ese malnacido¡ Bella se arrepiente al instante de haberse quedado a dormir donde Ángela luego de las compras. Retiene las lagrimas porque se da cuenta que Ángela ha despertado.

"Voy para allá" dice, colgando el teléfono.

"¿Que paso?" le pregunta Ángela prendiendo la luz.

"La abuelita Marie se ha roto la mano, nada grave" dice ella, luego piensa, ¿de dónde salió eso? Toma su casaca, entra al baño y luego se dispone a bajar las escaleras.

"¿Cómo te vas a ir?" le pregunta Ángela en un susurro.

"Tomare un taxi. Llegare bien, te lo prometo" le dice Bella.

"Cuídate mucho Bella, llámame cuando puedas" Ángela en verdad es una verdadera amiga.

Sale de la casa de Ángela, toma un taxi y llega al hospital. Pregunta por su mama, le dicen donde está y corre desesperada para verla; Bella se siente cansada, muy cansada.

Entonces la ve, recostada en una camilla, es la única vez que Bella ha visto paz en ella. El doctor Cullen se percata que Bella ha llegado y se dirige hacia ella. "¿Que ha pasado?" pregunta ella. "La golpeo y ella cayo, quedo inconsciente" contesta Carlisle no sin antes tomar una decisión importante para el; _esa niña sufre mucho y si puedo hacer algo por ella lo hare_ piensa Carlisle. "¿Donde está él?" pregunta Bella sentándose en un mueble. "En la estación de policía, pero creo que con las pruebas que tienen no lo dejaran libre".

"Bella, Bella" se escucha murmurar a Renne.

"Si mama, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Bella **decide**, se van aunque eso le cueste la vida. ¿Hasta qué punto tenía que llegar para que se dieran cuenta de que ellas se merecían la felicidad?

"Me duele todo" y Renne dice algo mas pero Bella ya no puede sostener su cuerpo y lo deja ir lentamente. Todo se vuelve negro.

_Despierta_ se dice Bella a sí misma, pero por alguna razón no puede, necesita estar segura de donde está y más importante de quien son las manos cálidas que la están tocando.

"¿A qué hora despertara?" Es Edward... Edward.

"Hay que darle tiempo, esta exhausta y aparte con lo poco que come, no ayuda mucho" y ese es el Doctor Cullen. Lo más probable es que estuviera desmayada en una cama del hospital.

"¿Como esta Renne?" Trata de abrir los ojos nuevamente pero se siente a desfallecer.

"Se llevo un susto pero se tranquilizo cuando Esme fue a hablar con ella" le explica Carlisle a su hijo, genial las psicóloga también sabe; pronto serian la habladuría de todo Forks.

"¿Y ahora que va a ser de ellas, papa?" le pregunta Edward después de un rato.

"Ellas tiene que decidir que va a ser de ellas" le dice Carlisle con voz calmada.

"¿Papa y lo que se te había ocurrido?" Ojala fuera una buena idea. Lo único que Bella quería era paz en su vida, por primera vez. Ojala su papa se quedara fuera de sus vidas y ellas pudieran rehacer las suyas.

"Prefiero decírselo a Bella porque su mama está muy sensible" ¿Sensible? Tu marido te ha golpeado prácticamente todos los años de tu matrimonio, luego llega el último golpe que te deja inconsciente y uno dice que esta sensible, genial.

"¿Es bonita, no? Con todo y la ropa arrugada, se ve hermosa" Bella escucha eso y no puede creerlo, es la primera vez que a Bella le decían algo así. Quiere sonreír pero se arrepiente de inmediato.

"Hijo, Bella es un ángel... pero con las alas rotas" La verdad duele. _No creo posible ser un ángel pero si lo fuera, definitivamente tendría las alas deshechas y negras por tanto odio y resentimiento._

"Quiero ayudarle, quiero que me quiera, que se olvide de James. Quiero ser más que su amigo" Esa confesión dejo a Bella muy sorprendida pero emocionada a la vez. Ella siempre quiso estar con él, James apareció y la deslumbro pero no duro mucho.

"Hablando de James, ¿lo haz llamado?" ¿Que tenía que hacer Edward con James?, ¿Para qué lo había llamado?

"Hace más de tres horas, no creo que llegue" No me sorprende piensa Bella; James no quiere ni a su propia madre, menos a ella.

"Es su enamorado, debe estar viniendo" dice Carlisle pero ni el mismo se lo cree.

"¿Sabes?, nunca los vi como enamorados de verdad" Edward en cierto modo no dicho sabia la verdad. Edward y Bella eran amigos, tenían una rara amistad, pero amistad en sí.

"¿Es el comentario de un chico enamorado?" Bella contiene la respiración por dos segundos.

"Probablemente" Bella estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos pero no es el momento para ella.

"Edward, es hora de que te vayas a casa" _!No¡_ quiere gritar Bella. Lo único que la mantiene en pie no se puede ir.

"No papa, quiero quedarme aunque sea hasta que despierte"

"Edward, son las tres de la mañana" Bella se rinde, era tarde Edward debe estar cansado.

"Por favor"

Ahora es Carlisle el que se rinde, si fuera Esme, el no quisiera separarse de su lado.

"Tu madre me va a querer matar pero en fin. Tengo ronda que hacer, cuídate, avísame cualquier cosa"

"Claro, no te preocupes"

Bella no podía mantener los ojos cerrados, necesitaba ver a su ángel. Espero unos 10 minutos y abrió lentamente mis ojos. Edward estaba con una chaqueta gris y un par de jeans con unas zapatillas, se notaba que había salido corriendo de su casa. Por un momento Bella se emociona, tal vez ella era correspondida en sus sentimientos. Lo mira pero él sigue concentrado en su libro, _no se da cuenta de que ya estoy despierta_ se dice Bella.

"¿Edward?" pregunta en un murmuro.

"Hola Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" dice Edward dejando su libro a un lado, ahora lo más importante es ella.

"Cansada" Agotada, con odio, desesperada, pero Edward no necesita los detalles.

"Efectos de la anemia que tienes" la mira y Bella piensa que la iba a regañar pero no, solo la mira y con eso le dice todo. Tiene su apoyo y su amor.

"Puede ser" se limita a comentar Bella.

"¿Por qué te haces esto Bella?"

"No lo sé. ¿Cómo esta mi mama?" Y es la verdad, Bella no lo sabe. Solo necesita amor y cariño.

"A ella le duele el cuerpo y se preocupo cuando te desmayaste pero esta con mi mama" Renne estaba bien, eso era lo importante.

"Edward, ¿cómo te enteraste?" Edward baja la mirada y se pone nervioso.

"Mi papa me llamo hace un rato"

"Gracias" le dice levantándole la barbilla con un dedo.

"Bella, ¿ahora que van a hacer?" pregunta el mirándola a los ojos. Buena pregunta.

"Pensaba decirle a mama que nos fuéramos donde la abuela por un tiempo" dice no muy convencida Bella. De repente Bella siente que todo se viene abajo de una forma aterradora. Las pesadillas, los recuerdos, lo vivido la ataca de forma inesperada.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunta Edward acercándose cada vez más a la camilla. Se sienta al costado de ella y con sus dos manos le toma la cara. La ve de cerca y se ve tan frágil, tan rota.

"Necesito llorar... y mucho" murmura mientras piensa, ¿cómo después de llorar, puede seguir teniendo lagrimas que derramar?.

Y lloro por mucho tiempo, hasta que se quedo nuevamente dormida pero en los brazos de él.

Bella sienta esa rara sensación de paz cuando abre los ojos.

"¿Edward?" llama Bella con la esperanza que el siga ahí.

"No, soy Esme, Bella" Voltea lentamente y se da cuenta que Esme se está acercando.

"Lo siento señora Cullen es que..."

"Lo tuve que sacar por los pelos, pero dentro de unas horas volverá" le dice Esme acariciándole el cabello dulcemente.

"Gracias por estar acá" le dice Bella sinceramente.

"Bella, vénganse con nosotros" le dice Esme arropándola en sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" pregunta suavemente Bella.

"Carlisle ha sido transferido a Chicago y nos vamos" A Bella la invade una terrible tristeza.

"¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotras?" logra preguntar después de un rato.

"Es que, me parece que ustedes necesitan un nuevo comienzo" le dice Esme, mirándola con cariño.

"Lo voy a consultar con mi mama" dice ella automáticamente.

Esme la mira fijamente tratando de encontrar algo y Bella se queda en silencio.

"Bella, creo que es tiempo de que tomes decisiones" A Esme le duele pero sabe lo que es estar en los zapatos de Bella. Hay veces que para ser felices debemos dejar lo que no quiere avanzar.

"¿Pero ella?"

"La oferta es para las dos pero ten en cuenta de que tu mama acaba de salir de una situación de abuso de hace años y tal vez todavía necesita cerrar el círculo por ella misma"

Tal vez Esme tenía razón, tal vez Bella necesitara avanzar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es lo de Chicago?" pregunta después de un rato.

"En realidad Carlisle fue transferido hace dos meses pero hemos estado retrasándolo"

"¿Por qué?"

"La razón principal fueron ustedes. Bella, antes de que conociera a Carlisle, estuve casada con un hombre que me golpeaba, se lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento. Quería ayudarlas de algún modo. Y también porque Edward no podía estar separado de ti... creo que sabes lo que mi hijo siente por ti"

"¿Como amar a alguien sino me amo a mi misma?" se pregunta Bella, luego se da cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Párate" le dice Esme. Bella se para lentamente, Esme la agarra de los brazos y la conduce hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero.

"Fíjate bien, ¿ves lo que yo veo?. Eres hermosa, tienes un cabello muy bonito, tienes una bonita figura, eres totalmente preciosa. Amate a ti misma, no te hagas daño"

En los ojos de Bella la figura delgada se distorsiona de tal forma de que se ve desagradable y repugnante.

"¿No ve usted lo gorda que estoy?"

"No eres gorda, te ves gorda" ¿Existe alguna diferencia?

"Usted no lo entiende. Yo me siento fea y gorda"

"Hija, eso es una consecuencia de que alguien te diga a esas cosas. Te las dicen tantas veces que tú te las crees pero es mentira" Bella se mira al espejo nuevamente y no se ve ella reflejada, ve a James.

"James" dice lentamente.

"Me imaginaba, las pocas veces que lo vi no me dio buena espina" dice Esme ayudándola a echarse de nuevo a la camilla.

"Por favor Señora Cullen, si viene no lo deje entras, aunque dudo que se aparezca por acá"

"¿Como lo conociste?"

"Fue hace dos años. Me fui a una fiesta de universidad con Ángela y Jessica. Me vio, se acerco a hablarme, me invito a salir y luego nos hicimos enamorados. La cruel realidad es que no me quiere y lo sé, porque el que quiere no te hace sufrir"

"¿Nunca lo has querido?"

"Lo que no quería era sentirme sola, pero al final la cura resulto más despreciable que la enfermedad"

"Te equivocaste pero uno siempre está a tiempo de arreglar sus errores"

Silencio cómodo por alrededor de diez minutos.

"¿Puedo ir a hablar con mi mama?" le pregunta Bella a Esme.

"Supongo que sí, no estás internada solo te acostaron en la camilla por tu falta de alimento" De nuevo con el rollo de la comida, Bella suspira.

"Gracias" dice antes de salir de la habitación. Sale a un pasillo y busca el número de cuarto lo encuentra y va caminando hacia ahí.

"¿Mama?" pregunta abriendo lentamente la puerta.

"! Bella ¡" grita Renne.

"Tranquila mama solo me desmaye" le explica Bella dirigiéndose hacia ella. La abraza y lentamente se sienta en un sofá.

"Me prometiste no volver a hacerlo" dice Renne fijándose en su hija. _Tu prometiste quererme y darme lo mejor, ¿lo has hecho? _desea preguntarle a Bella pero la falta valor.

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo"

Lo que en verdad desea Bella es que se den cuenta de que ella existe y que tiene sentimientos.

"Debes hacerlo, amor. Por ti." Eso es lo que Bella debería hacer, pensar en ella antes que en los demás.

"La señora Cullen me ha ofrecido irnos con ellos a Chicago" suelta Bella de repente. La habitación se llena de un incomodo silencio. Bella se vuelve egoísta, deja de pensar en Renne y está decidida a vivir su vida y a reconstruirla.

Renne piensa largo rato pero en ninguno de sus pensamientos se cruza Bella, solo piensa en ella y en su esposo. _¿Una madre no debería tener como primera prioridad sus hijos?_ Renne es dulce y cariñosa pero esta cegada; un error del pasado la hace sentir culpable y resignada a vivir con un abusador de por vida. Además, parte de culpa debe ser de ella. También, ¿Cómo dejarlo? Ha estado con el parte inmensa de su vida, él es dueño de su vida.

"¿Tu papa?" pregunta Renne y Bella se queda en shock, ¿se preocupa por él?

"Por primera vez piensa en mí y en que es lo mejor para mí. Si te quieres quedar, te quedaras sola porque yo si me voy con ellos"

Bella avanza hacia la salida decidida a dejar a todo lo que le hace mal atrás.

"Bella, lo siento" dice Renne cuando Bella estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral.

"¿Que sientes?, ¿No haber sido buena madre o no haberte preocupado por mí en lo absoluto? Siempre fue él antes que yo y es inconcebible porque él te trataba mal desde el principio y yo solo quería que tú me quisieras" dice dándole la espalda.

"Yo te quiero Bella. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

"Me voy a ir con ellos, si cambias de opinión, llámame"

Retiene las lágrimas y sale de la habitación. Camina hacia la suya y agradece que no haya nadie. Toma el bolso que había llevado y sale lentamente de la habitación, luego pasa por el pasillo y finalmente sale del hospital.

¿Qué siente Bella al pisar la calle?

Libertad. Felicidad. Paz.

Se siente libre por primera vez.

Sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Respira y siente paz, la que durara para siempre de ahora en adelante.

**EPILOGO**

Después de 6 años.

"¡Isabella Swan, voy a matar a tu prometido!" grita Alice Cullen, entrando hacia el estudio de Bella. Esta levanta la vista del ordenador y oculta una sonrisa. Su embarazada futura cuñada la miraba verdaderamente indignada.

"¿Ahora que hizo?" pregunta en tono serio Bella levantándose de la silla. Mira hacia la ventana tratando de ocultar la risa.

"Lo lleve exclusivamente al centro comercial para que cargara las bolsas, y olvido "accidentalmente" dos bolsas con zapatos Gucci"

¡Qué delito!

"¡No puede ser!" Bella fingió sorpresa e indignación. Al ver la reacción de Bella, esta se aprovecho en completar su venganza.

"Bella, puedo sugerir un par de castigos"

"No te preocupes Alice, tengo todo solucionado. Va a lamentar haberlo hecho" dice Bella saliendo del estudio.

"Gracias Bella por entender mi posición" escucha decir a Alice.

Sube las escaleras y llega a la habitación que comparte con Edward.

"¿Amor?" pregunta abriendo a puerta esperando encontrar a ese hombre tan maravilloso que pronto será su esposo. No lo ve, entonces avanza hacia el baño. Por la puerta entra Edward lentamente con una expresión de pena en la cara.

"Bella, me llamaron del hospital de Forks" Bella conecta dos ideas y estalla.

"¡No!, ¡No, Edward, dime que no!" dice abrazándolo y llenándolo de sus lagrimas. Se aferra a su camisa, lo golpea en desesperación y desea que todo sea una mentira.

"Lo siento amor" dice el lentamente y abrazándola con fuerza.

"¡Mi mama Edward, mi mama!" grita Bella; de repente en la puerta se aparece Esme, Carlisle y Rose.

"Nos vamos a Forks" dice Edward.

Todo se vuelve confuso para Bella, ve a personas correr por la casa, alguien la carga y la lleva a su cuarto, la cambia y le da pastillas.

"¿Bella?" escucha que pregunta a la lejanía. Trata de regresar en ella y abre los ojos.

"Rose" dice ella. Rosalie la mira con cariño y la ayuda a acomodarse en la silla de avión. Escucha un chillido y voltea; ahí está su sobrina, Farrah de 7 meses. Sonríe dulcemente y la carga entre sus brazos. La niña la ve y sonríe; luego Bella siente unos brazos rodeándole los hombre, el amor de su vida está con ella entonces nada puede salir mal. Edward cambia asientos con Rosalie, esta le deja la niña a Bella. Edward la ve y Bella no puede resistirse a decirle lo que siente.

"Te amo, gracias por estar aquí"

"Siempre estaré ahí para ti. También te amo" y la besa dulcemente.

Bajan del avión y Bella tiene que enfrentar sus miedos.

Pero esta vez es diferente porque Bella creció mucho durante estos seis años y se volvió fuerte y decidida y más importante… reconstruyo su corazón.

Bella y Edward van de frente al hospital, los demás se van a instalar a su antigua casa. Edward pide la información de Renne y juntos van con el Doctor Nicholson.

"¿De qué murió?" preugnta Bella penas el doctor se acerca.

"La señora Stanley oyó ruidos espantosos y llamo hacia acá. Fui personalmente a verla, sufrió golpes y rodo por las escalera y parece que luego le dieron los últimos golpes para acabar con su vida"

Bella se abraza fuertemente a Edward escondiendo sus lágrimas. El Doctor sigue hablando pero Bella ya no escucha, solo se queda en la palabra MATARLA. Varios recuerdos azotan la cabeza de Bella.

"Necesitamos que reconozca el cuerpo" escucha decir al doctor. Edward le pide un momento y le explica a Bella cosas que no entiende mientras se dirigen a esa sala tan fea y penosa.

"¿Señorita desea entrar con alguien?" le pregunta un joven con uniforme celeste. Bella lo ve pero en realidad no lo mira.

"Yo voy contigo, mi vida" le dice Edward y juntos entran hacia el cuarto. El joven destapa lentamente un cuerpo y por desgracia si era Renne. Bella llora desconsoladamente de nuevo en la camisa de Edward; este la abraza y la lleva lentamente afuera.

Después de un rato siente que ahora son otros brazos quienes la sostienen. _Emmett_ piensa Bella al levantar la mirada, este le sonríe dulcemente y la levanta en brazos, clásico de él. Bella pide que la baje y le pregunta donde esta Edward, Emmett le dice que se fue a ver lo de los papeles.

**Ella ha cambiado, la Bella de ahora no se quedara sentada llorando a mares, esta Bella se enfrentara a las cosas.** Bella alcanza a Edward justo antes de que firme unos papeles; Edward la ve y se siente orgullosa de ella. Juntos hacen los trámites correspondientes y Bella le pide a Edward que vayan hacia la estación de policía.

Edward se encarga de hablar con el oficial, denuncian y con la ayuda de Jasper, el cual es abogado, se encargaran de que Charlie no vuelva a ver la luz del sol.

"¿Quieres verlo?" le pregunta a Bella quien está sentada al lado de Alice.

"Si" responde Bella. El oficial la conduce hacia las celdas. Bella lo ve por primera vez en 6 años. Esta completamente destruido.

"¿Tu qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas con tu noviecito y su familia rica en Chicago?" le espeta Charlie mirándola brevemente.

"Llamaron a la casa y vinimos para acá" se limita contestar Bella.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué haces acá?"

"Quería verte" dice Bella y por un momento tiene la esperanza de que Charlie se arrepienta.

"Ya lo hiciste…" Bella se desilusiona.

"Y ya me voy. Chau, Charlie. Cuídate" le dice, después empieza a caminar pero nunca olvidara la última mirada de ese hombre, aunque no lo dijera, con la mirada le pedía perdón.

Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper se van hacia la casa.

Bella cerró un capítulo de su vida el día que enterró a su madre. Se rencontró con Jessica, Ángela y Ben; prometieron seguir en contacto y verse para la boda de Bella y Edward. Volaron y cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Bella fue dormir largo y tendido. Edward la observo dormir toda la noche y casi en el amanecer, hicieron el amor dulcemente prometiéndose en silencio el uno al otro que serian felices y más importante que enfrentarían todo juntos.

Bella ama.

Bella es amada.

Bella es feliz, esta vez, de verdad es feliz.

Llevo trabajando en esto desde Diciembre, en un momento me sentí depresiva totalmente y empecé a escribir en hoja, llene 12 hojas, en dos horas y media. Quiero dedicarme a algo referente al estudio de la mente humana y me fascina el tema del maltrato; no solo es algo físico sino también algo sicológico.

Dejen reviews!


End file.
